


I Will Always Be There For You

by dragonnan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, sgam76, traumatized Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Sherlock isn't faring well after his fall.  Mycroft is there to tend to his shattered brother before, reluctantly, being forced to send him into even greater danger - neither one knowing if Sherlock will even survive the trials to come.Another fanart inspired by the astounding works of Sgam76!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	I Will Always Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scheherezade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991) by [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76). 



**Excerpt from "Scheherezade" - chapter 24: Do, O my brother, as thou desirest**

_The room, when Mycroft opened the door, was quite dim, lit only by a small lamp on the wall. He saw a lump against the far side sitting on the mattress and addressed himself to it. “Sherlock?” he said, in a careful, quiet tone. The lump rustled and shifted position a bit. Mycroft smelled blood, fairly strongly, and a slight undertone of vomit._

_As his eyes adjusted, Mycroft could see his disheveled brother clearly, sitting with his back against the wall and his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. “Are you all right?” he said hesitantly._

_The answer was a bitter laugh. “What do you think?” Sherlock said roughly. There was a pause, then he continued in a more-subdued tone. “How is John? And the others?”_

_Mycroft moved forward and crouched in front of his brother. He could see, now, how far from “all right” he was. He had wept at some point, his fair skin blotchy and pink. But his face was obscenely obscured by the dried blood that trailed from his hairline and across his cheeks and chin. His pupils were dilated, both by the dim light and from the high-strength muscle relaxant still present in his system._

_“John is under care upstairs,” Mycroft said quietly. “He has a mild concussion, so they will keep him overnight. I have already set up surveillance for when he is released, as well as for your other friends. Inspector Lestrade is out in the hallway; he is distraught but physically well. His sniper is dead, as is the man targeting Mrs. Hudson.” He paused momentarily, unsure if he should impart the next bit of news while his brother was still so obviously impaired._

_To give himself a bit of time to consider the matter, he rose and walked to the small sink at the back of the storeroom, wetting a towel in warm water before returning. “Here,” he said, holding out the damp towel. “Wipe your face.” There was no sound or movement from his brother, still wrapped tightly in his coat despite the warmth of the room. Mycroft sighed, then knelt beside his brother and wiped his face, scrubbing at his hairline a bit before putting the now-stained towel aside._


End file.
